Dragon Demon Barion
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11056 |no = 1609 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 197 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 38, 43, 48, 63, 67, 113, 117, 121 |normal_distribute = 12, 8, 8, 8, 15, 12, 13, 12, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 38, 42, 46, 64, 69, 74, 108, 114, 120 |bb_distribute = 9, 7, 7, 7, 17, 10, 8, 17, 10, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135 |sbb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 8, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 38, 42, 46, 50, 54, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129 |ubb_distribute = 7, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 16, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 16, 7, 5, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Dragon Demon Barion. Ruler of Fal Nerga and renowned throughout Ishgria, Barion also led the Dragon Demon clan in its extermination of the Lion Demon clan. In this conflict, Barion's clan ended up defending a human princess that the lion demons kidnapped. Barion himself would eventually go on to have a child with this princess, though the nature of their relationship and what he felt for his wife remain a mystery to all. |summon = You want demonic powers? First, show me your strength! Power is everything among demons! |fusion = This power! Now I understand... I'll grant you a special treat... You get to use real power! |evolution = | hp_base = 5156 |atk_base = 2431 |def_base = 1897 |rec_base = 1773 | hp_lord = 7362 |atk_lord = 3290 |def_lord = 2580 |rec_lord = 2391 | hp_anima = 8254 |rec_anima = 2153 |atk_breaker = 3528 |def_breaker = 2342 |def_guardian = 2818 |rec_guardian = 2272 |def_oracle = 2461 |rec_oracle = 2748 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Molten Wrath |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk, max HP, boosts Atk, Def when HP is over 50%, hugely boosts critical damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 60% parameter boost, 150% Crit & 200% BB Atk |bb = Dragonfire |bbdescription = 10 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def of Fire types for 3 turns |bbnote = 160% Atk, 300% BB Atk, fills 6 BC & 80% parameter boost for Fire types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 23 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 430 |sbb = Sovereign's Flames |sbbdescription = 30 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def of Fire types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 160% Atk, 300% BB Atk, 30% HP to Atk, fills 300 OD & 80% parameter boost for Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 31 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |ubb = Violet Radiance |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate and critical damage for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% +1000% x HP / max HP, 300% Atk, 40% HP to Atk, 60% Crit & 300% Crit damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2500 |es = Draco-Phoenix |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters of Fire types, boosts Atk when BB gauge is over 50% & 30% boost to Spark damage |esnote = 60% boost |evofrom = |evointo = 11057 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Fire Totem |evomats5 = Dragon Mimic |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon *Summer Omni+ Summon (Limited Time) |notes = |addcat = Rulers of Ishgria |addcatname = Barion1 }}